Freaks On Deck Bro
by SargeTheMan
Summary: This is my first story and a pretty hype one with me as a oc and and plenty of others in later chapters. But click here and prepare for a good story. Ill be updating soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a note before this story begins…my name is $arge and I just started writing these, so expect some more of these. Tell me in the comments what you guys and chicks out there think, ok? (Wink Wink Ladies -_~)**_

_**This story takes place in Detroit. So with no further hold ups, here's "Freaks on Deck Bro"…**_

It started off as a normal day with a 19 year-old Gumball coming home from community college. He gets out of the sports truck and walks in the house where he sees an 18 year-old Darwin sitting on the couch with a 11 year old Anais. "What up Darwin?" asked Gumball. "Nothing much, just chillin' with Anais. Why?" "I'm probably 'bouta hit up a party with Tobias and Joe. Wanna come?" When the orange fish heard this, his eyes lit up with excitement. "Its gonna be some liq and trees?" Darwin asked with one brow raised. The blue cat smiled at the question. "You know its gonna be there, so why even ask?" "Just wanna make sure I don't come for no reason." the fish said sheepishly. " So where's this amazing party gonna be?" Gumball had to stop and remember where Joe said to come. "Its at the Red Roof Inn on Telegraph and Michigan Ave." he said.

Both of them started getting excited off what could go down at a party of that magnitude. But within those thoughts came a mind-shattering question. "How are we going to get mom to let us go to a party without her wanting to check it out first!?" they both screamed? Anais couldn't help but hearing their problem and thought she had a solution. "Why don't you just ask her can you go? Your both grown and can handle yourselves, so why wouldn't she let you go?" she stated. Darwin was calmer after hearing this explanation but it didn't help Gumball one bit. "How are we supposed to get her let us go to a party when she still gives us the same amount of respect as she did when we were little? If we ask her to go to a college party, she'll probably blow a fuse just thinking about what we might do." Gumball said while starting to psych himself out. "But Gumball, it's the weekend and she'll understand." Anais assured. But to no avail. Gumball wouldn't hear it. He turned to Darwin who was starting to worry at how much Gumball was stressing.

"We gotta dip out now before she gets home!" Gumball said, now fully panicking. "Chill bro, moms is gonna be cool." The fish said trying not to make gumball any more nervous than he already was. "Moms is gonna be cool about what?" Nicole said while coming in the door. At that moment, Gumball froze stiff as a statue and fainted. "Wow, coma-tose. I didn't think it was real." Darwin said while looking at Gumball on the floor. Gumball started to blink and get up realizing what happened. "Uhh to answer your question from earlier…" Gumball started. "Me an Darwin are going to the movies with Joe and Tobias." Gumball lied. Suspecting something was up, Nicole started questioning Gumball.

"What time is the movie?"

"8:00-11:00"

"What's the movie called?"

"The guy that shot the president."

"What are you doing afterwards?"

"Tobias and Joe are having a sleepover and stuff."

"Any girls involved?"

"Maybe…" Gumball whispered under his breath.

"What was that Gumball?"

"Nothing, Moms."

"No drugs right?"

"I promise." Gumball lied again.

"No liquor either, right?"

"No liq or trees moms." Gumball said irritatedly.

Gumball went upstairs to his room to prepare for the night ahead. Nicole looked at Darwin not saying a word but at the same time telling him with her eyes, "Tell me if he's lying." Darwin received the message and said, "What he said!" before running up after gumball. Anais who was sitting there the whole time just face palmed and shook her head. Nicole had the feeling she was being left out on a secret and asked Anais what she knew. She just said "No snitching." And walked away. No snitching. Nicole hated that phrase yet knew that's how it is in the D. But she trusted Gumball, and their little outing was to her standards albeit there were a lot of them. So she decided not to worry, not knowing that the boys were getting into way more than she thought.

Gumball put on his Gucci bag and Converses with 501 Levis and a Levi shirt with a red and black Gucci hat. Darwin put on his True Religion Hat and Polo shoes with his Gucci bag matching Gumball's. They both pulled out two racks from the money they had been saving. They left the house shortly after and stopped at Dan's trap house. "Aye bro let me get a QP of loud and a O of that Granddaddy." Gumball said. " Why. What the lick read bro?" $arge said. "Just about to hit up a little party." Darwin said. "Aye, we can throw yall them trees for half and buy some liq if we can come." Dan said. Gumball and Darwin almost fainted after hearing the offer they were given. "You got it mane." Gumball replied. " And we might call up some homies too." $arge chirped in. "Its all good." Gumball assured. With that taken care of, it was off to the party.

_**Well, that's all for now. And don't forget to comment on what you think so far. $arge out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is kinda meant to be like a window into the life of a drug dealer, so any kids reading this need to skedaddle. And now, here's the next chapter of Freaks on Deck Bro.**_

_**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time so: I don't own TAWoG or any of the characters. I only own the OCS. Nothing else.**_

They were riding down the freeway to the liquor store, all four of the boys in the car thinking about what would be happening at this party. Gumball was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost passed their stop. They pulled into the lot of a store named Diamonds and parked the car. Dan got out of the car and walked to gumball's window and asked what kind of drink they wanted. "Get a fifth of some Bombay and a gallon of Remy." Darwin said. In the back seat, $arge began to pull a box cutter out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Darwin asked. "I'm splitting the rello." $arge replied.

" You about to roll something up?" Gumball asked. "Just about to roll a King Kong, why?" "Whats a King Kong?" Darwin asked with a brow raised. "Rolling two rellos together and stuffing them with trees makes a King Kong bro." $arge stated while beginning to roll one side of the extremely long blunt. Just then, Dan walked out of the store with a grocery bag and got in the car. "There's someone in there robbing the store bro." He said non-chalantly.

"You didn't help?" Darwin asked. "Not my problem." He said while counting up the leftover change. With that done, they were off. "Spark up the blunt bro." Gumball said. As soon as Gumball said those words, the blunt was sparked and in rotation. Half way through the blunt they arrived at the party, which they could tell was in full swing. "Let's stay in here and finish this L bro." Gumball said. The car was already too smoky to see inside and blowing the rest of that L made it seem like a smoke machine was hidden in the car. Then the four heard a knock at the door, but couldn't see who it was. $arge stepped out to see who it was and to his surprise, it was Millz and Nino. "Damn, yall blowing a motherfucking thunder cloud in this bitch." Millz said. "Come up to the room niggas. The party is going 4 quarters into OT." Nino said. Everyone stepped out of the car and looked at it. No one had even noticed mass of smoke accumulating over the car.

The six of them then proceeded to the party. As the door opened, Gumball and Darwin saw a spectacle of half naked drunk girls, guys doing beer pong, people doing keg-stands, teens making out, and weed being rolled. "Damn." Was the only word that Gumball could think of to describe this beautiful place. As the blue feline stepped into the room, everything started to move slowly from the weed. " You good bro?" asked Darwin who saw gumball grab the wall to catch his balance. " Hahahaha. You're really funny bro. Be a comedian when you get a job." Said gumball who was snickering uncontrollably at the basic question that Darwin had asked.

Darwin led Gumball over to a couch and put the liquor down on the coffee table. Gumball took the weed from his pocket and asked $arge for a rello. "Who needs a rello when we have a bong?" he said grinning with a cool-aid smile. "A what?" gumball asked. " You don't know what a bong is bro?" $arge asked. "No he doesn't." Darwin said from behind gumball. "Well, you don't need a rello when you have a bong." $arge said. With that being said, $arge started stuffing the bong with weed and lit it. "Just pull the smoke from the cord, OK?" "Sure." Said gumball.

He took the hose into his hand, closed his eyes, and began to inhale. He opened his eyes while holding the smoke in. He looked at Darwin who gave him a thumbs up. Almost immediately after that, Gumball exhaled and started coughing and hacking. Darwin gave him a good smack on the back and made him stop. Gumball looked up and saw every one cheering in a circle around something. He walked over to the crowd and saw Anias doing a keg stand and almost freaked the hell out. She got down after finishing the keg and threw her hands up in the air. Everyone cheered. She looked at Gumball and her smile fell into a straight face.

_**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I might do some more later this week. If not, before the end of this month. And shout out EvelioandZgroup for the help. 20th anniversey for cartoon network! $arge out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Been gone for a little while, now im back. Here's the next chapter of Freaks on Deck Bro.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah only the Ocs.**_

Gumball walked over to the now nervous pink rabbit. "What do you want Gumball?" "Why are you here?" he said. She began to sweat when she saw the look Gumball shot her. "Mom knows I'm here for your information." she informed. How she even knew about the party was a mystery. "What do you take me for?" he said now remembering he and Darwin talking about it with her close by. "Don't believe me?" She pulled out her Iphone 5 and said "Ciree, call moms." The phone flashed and said, "Yes little master."

_Ring..Ring…Ring..Ring._

"Hello, anias?" Nicole said.

"Yeah moms. I need you to enlighten Gumball on the fact that you said I could come to the party he snuck off to."

"Yeah and I've got to talk to him about lying."

Hearing this, Gumball's high slowly started to fade. Anias handed him the phone and cracked a wicked smile. He mean mugged her and put the phone up to his ear.

"He-hello?"

"Why did you to lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"I know where you are."

"Party, what party? I don't know anything about a party!"

"I didn't say anything about a party sweetie." she said catching him in a lie.

"Uuhh…"

"What's the matter honey, cat got your tongue?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

He wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. He also wasn't very fast while thinking on his feet.

"I know you can't say anything because your shocked stiff as a statue, so I'm going to hang-up. But don't you dare think this is over. _Click..beep..beep..beep."_

And like that, the call was over. He gave anais back her phone. The look of anger on his face was replaced by one of sheer furiosity. In that one moment, anais could see Nicole's anger in him. "So we snitching now? OK." was all he said before leaving her there. She just shrugged. He walked over to Darwin. "What's up G-Man?" his fishy friend asked cheerfully. "Anais snitched bro." "She did?" Darwin didn't think that this was something that anais would do. While she was their annoying little sister, she wouldn't go so low as snitching. "I'll go ask her to be sure." Darwin said.

"If you ask her, all she is going to do is lie." Gumball said. Darwin thought for a second. This was true. Meanwhile $arge and Dan were on the couch. "Damn bro. Im blowed liked a motherfucker." Dan said. "Yeah me too. Aye, where the hell is the rest of the crew?" $arge said. They looked around at their collective clique and saw them handling business. "Go get everybody. They need to hear what I got to say." $arge said. Dan collected everyone and returned to the couch. "I've, no we've been offered 100,000 dollars to run an errand. "What do we have to do?" Gumball asked. "We've got to…"

_**Find out what happens next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't updated in a while… I don't have many people reading my stories so I tend to lag a bit.

**Continuing from where we left off….**

++Sarge++++Sarge++++Sarge++++Sarge++++Sarge++

"Sell Drugs!?" Gumball hysterically asked. "I don't quite think that's legal…" Darwin said. "Neither is under-aged drinking but we still do it." Dan said. "But that's different, I think." Gumball said. "How?" Sarge asked. Gumball pondered the thought of distributing. Then the thought of getting caught. Then of getting arrested. "Gumball, you good bro?" Dan said. "Hell motherfucking no!" Gumball answered. "Well, were already booked for the job…"

Gumball face palmed. "… in a couple hours."

Gumball fell to his knees. "We ain't gonna get caught. I swear it." Sarge promised. Gumball tried thinking about it one more time. "Kinda like running a business, right?" Gumball asked. "…Yea…uhh…mmmm…. sure."

"We'll do it." Gumball looked at Darwin. He just threw thumbs up back. "Then we're all meeting up at the trap."

"I'm out." "Me too." Millz and Nino didn't see why they needed to work a trap seeing as they both had legitimate jobs. "Yall muthafuckas have fun getting arrested. I'm going to get some more booty." Millz teased. "I'm about to go smoke some more." Nino said. "Lets just enjoy this party while we can." Sarge said. Two guys were playing bong and one said: "you gotta get your balls in this cup."

"PAUSE… what did you just say?" Dan said. The rest of the newly formed drug-selling clique laughed heartily and enjoyed the exotic variety of weed.

A little farther back into the room was Anais, and she heard every word. The only question was should she tell their mother, or keep his secret.

**This is Sarge signing off. Peace out…!**


	5. Chapter 5

Whassup fools! This is SargeTheMan here posting another update. Last chapter was short, so here's a long one. (By my standards anyway…) Here we gooo….

+Sarge+++Sarge+++Sarge+++Sarge+++Sarge+++Sarge+

"You guys ready?" Sarge asked. The group nodded and started off on their mission. "Who are we delivering this to anyway, and who do we work for?" Gumball questioned. "Shhh… this is a touchy situation." Dan said. A man in a black hoodie and black jeans approached them. "You got the stuff?" he asked. "You got the money?" Sarge asked. "Yeah, I got it." he answered. He turned to his car and reached in. "Something doesn't feel right." Darwin said. The man slowly turned from his car. "He's got a gun!" Dan, Gumball, and Darwin screamed.

The man had the four of them at gunpoint. "Gimmie the money and all yall's shit. Now." He said. "You do realize that there's one of you and four of us right?" Dan said. "Bro, this ain't the time to be throwing logic on shit." Sarge warned. "Hold up bro. I got this." Dan said. He continued to explain the flaws in the mans plan. "That gun can only shoot one of us at a time, right?" "Uhhh…well…that's not…" he stammered. Gumball reached down to his waist while the man was distracted and pulled out a .44 Bulldog.

He aimed up like he was taught and pulled the trigger. Boom! Headshot. His body fell lifelessly to the ground with a thump. The smoked cleared from the barrel as gumball stood motionless in the position from which he shot the man. "I shot him…" he muttered. He dropped the gun and fell into the fetal position. The gang ran to comfort him. "You saved us gumball. He could of shot all of us, but you saved us." Sarge said. "But he's dead. What do we do?" he asked with a tear in his eye. Sarge eyed his car and thoughts raced quickly through his mind. "Take the license plate off of his car, empty it out and take everything. But use your gloves." Sarge said.

Darwin and Dan already knew the drill. They put on thick leather gloves and went to work. "G-Man, go wait in the car, ok?" Sarge asked. "Sure, but you guys don't need help?" Gumball asked. "Naw, those two got it. Just go and chill bro." Sarge said. Gumball nodded and walked to their car. "The cars' clean bro." Dan said. "Let's get fuck on out of here then." Sarge said. They got in the car and headed back to their boss.

**Suspenseful right? Well, this has been Sarge. Peace out…!**


	6. Chapter 6

What's poppin all yall readers? Didn't miss sarge that much didd ya? You did? Oh… well just pm a nigga and imma get back to you. Lets jump in…..

**+++SARGE+++SARGE+++SARGE+++SARGE+++SARGE++**

They were rocketing away from the scene of the crime at mach 5 speeds, not caring to slow down until they arrived at the warehouse. Gumball stomped on the brakes when they arrived and the car stopped with a screech. Everyone exited the vehicle and made their way to the front door. "Etee whoote." Said gumball. The door rumbled open and lights turned on. They walked in and greeted the man who was to become their boss. "Good evening young masters." Said a scrawny little pigman. "Mission accomplished boss." Dan blurted. The man paused and laughed. "Oh no, im not the boss…although it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"Well, if it isn't my new workers." a manly voice boomed. They looked over into a dark space that lit up brightly. A staircase appeared and at the top stood a black panther with afro. He was dressed in all gold attire sparkling so brightly that its impossible to think that he blended in with the darkness. "Old Black Dynamite lookin' ass nigga." Sarge blurted. "Listen young brother, do you have my money or not?" he asked angrily. "Here nigga." Sarge spat. "Every things here. OK boys, here's your cut." He said. They took the money and left with the quickness.

"But what about the extra drugs?" gumball asked as they were riding down the freeway. "We're going to double down." Sarge said. "What?" asked gumball. "We're going to double our profit. Its not everyday that something like this happens." Sarge informed. "But how?" Darwin questioned now curious as well. "We're selling the drugs dipshits." Said Dan. They arrived at gumball's house. "We bouta dip yall niggas so here's 50,000 to split evenly. Peace out…!" Sarge said while running with Dan to catch the bus. Darwin and gumball walked in the house and saw a silhouette sitting in the living room.

Sarge is out…Peace!

Pm me!


End file.
